


Six years in a kiss

by learose80



Series: Always Annamis [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Romance, Spoilers, season3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learose80/pseuds/learose80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place during the last episode of series 3 :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is taking place right after the last Annamis scene in episode of season 3  
> Aramis is now First minister of France.  
> He is watching his son playing in the royal gardens and is expectant about what his relationship with Anne and the Dauphin will be .  
> Full of spoilers, so obviously if you haven't seen the new series and don't want to know what is going on, read it later  
> English is not my first language so sorry if some mistakes are made, my bad :)  
> This fanfiction is dedicated to my mind alike (you know who you are) : thanks for giving me the strength to publish my naughty and romantic thoughts ! This wouldn't be here without you

Aramis still couldn't believe where he was. Surely if Porthos or D'artagnan would have said to him that he would be First Minister of France in the future, he would just have a laugh. He thought he would be a Musketeer forever, always watching from far away Anne, the Queen but also the true love of his life and his son, Louis the future King of France.

But here he was, looking over the child who was playing in the royal garden with his nurses, unaware that this big guy in blue smiling at him was his father. He knew he could never tell him and that was his only regret, but he intended to be a great advisor for him and it was his way of raising him, his only chance to have the life he was craving for years. It was still a lot more than what he expected a few months back.

His smile faded a little while he walked away from the garden. He was turning in a little alley, hidden behind the garden, to go back to his office, when he saw Her.  
Anne.... God she was beautiful. She was breathtaking, and her sight made him stop abruptly.

He had respected her mourning time, and he couldn't help himself to notice she was not in black anymore. She wore a stunning but simple white dress and blue ribbons in her hair, and she was here, smiling and waiting for him in that alley.

A little troubled, he walked slowly towards her, unable to look away. It was like he was attracted to her in a magnetic way. She was watching him so intensely and playfully, and she also started to go down the little stairs that separated them.  
Once they were really close they stopped. They were not used to this situation and still a little scared after all that happened these past few years because of their love...Their forbidden but overwhelming love for each other, that they had so much difficulties to hide sometimes.

He was so close to her that he could smell her delicate powdery perfume and see every features of her face. He remembered the time, the only one moment actually, when he was like that with her, at the Convent, 6 years ago. He thought he'd never have that chance again.... but here she was, today.  
She was staring at him, a little flushed and he could hear that she was a little short-breathed too. He was drawn to her and couldn't stop looking at her lips. Her plain rose-red lips that he had, so often, dreamt about, those past few years, desperate to feel them pressed on his.

He could see her pushing her head slowly towards him, visibly overwhelmed by his closeness. She started to kiss him, fully, and he was just sighing at the softness and warmth of her mouth against his. He was the more experienced one here but he was always surprised and aroused by how eager she was to get what she wanted. She had been lonely for years, unaware of lust and desire, and now that she had a sip of what true love is, she couldn't stop herself and was always the one initiating their move.  
He couldn't think, he could barely breathe. He felt her hand on his vest and the other on his head, going through his long dark curls, pressing him even closer to her.

All he could feel was the urgency of her kiss, and how long he was waiting for that moment to happen again. Following her lead, he started to kiss her back again, more passionately this time. Her lips were so soft and he could taste the strawberry she had picked up in the garden a few minutes before. He was a mess of sensations.. it had been so long that he hadn't touched anyone, and wasn't touched by anyone but he knew, right this moment, that he couldn't have been with anyone else but her, no matter how long it felt for him.

He could feel her tongue teasingly trying to find a passage to his mouth and opened it just a little more. The wetness of her tongue made him shiver. He put his hand around her waist, closed his eyes and let himself go to the urge of his desire for her, as he felt her desire for him. She pulled his hair a little stronger and he just moaned. He was embracing her tightly now, and without even noticing it, he pulled her against the wall that separated them from the others in the garden.  
She sighed heavily and stopped their kiss, staring at him, completely lost. He knew what she felt because he felt the same way.  
He started to put his hand on her lower back, slowly caressing the fabric of her dress and pressing her against him. He was slightly teasing her, his mouth just an inch from her and staring right in her beautiful eyes. He could feel her shaking a little between his arms.  
This time he was the one that kissed her, not hesitant anymore, and he felt that she was completely giving herself up to him.  
She pulled his hair again, harder this time, trying to push him closer to her body, like even an inch apart was too much. It was 4 years that they were apart and they couldn't be any longer.  
He let his hands go from her back to her shoulders, and her neck, tightly holding her head while they were kissing.

He could feel they were losing it, completely oblivious of their surroundings. Their gestures showed the urgency they felt to be together after all this time. They were drinking each other in a kiss. Her hands went under his vest, pulling his shirt off, so she could feel his warm skin underneath it. He was tense, all his body aching to be with her. He knew that soon, they would not be able to stop.

«Maman, I want to play with my Maman» screamed the little King. And that sound was the only one that could break their embrace. They stopped, a little startled and slowly calmed down. He gave her the slightest kiss on her forehead. She was all flushed, putting order again in her clothes and hair. She sent him the sweetest smile and went towards their son playfully saying «Maman's going to get you, my little Prince»

He watched her, hidden in the alley, for a few seconds more and sighed . «Coitus interruptus» he said to himself... the irony of him saying that to his brother Athos a few month ago was no stranger to him at that moment and he just laughed. He was happy and it felt good.


	2. Chapter 2

Anne felt very nervous. She had kissed her son good night and the nurses had taken him in his bedroom.  
Every time she was looking at him, it filled her heart with pure joy. She could see her late husband's influence on his way of speaking and acting but every time she looked at him she saw how much he looked like Aramis. He was a handsome young boy, as his father, and she was sure he would grow into a great King in a few years, perhaps the greatest of all.  
But she had to help him now so France would be a powerful and peaceful country for him to rule later.  
She was experiencing from time to time fear at the thought that she was in charge alone. But she was also confident that, from now on, her opinion would be respected and heard; with Louis they were always in disagreement about politics and her ideas were not really considered. But despite all their fights and rough last years together he used to be her friend, her family. Like the little brother that you like but annoyed you more than you can say. But she felt a little guilty cause this past few month, well, years really, all she could think about was her beloved Aramis.

She dismissed her maid that was helping her to go to bed. She didn't want to sleep, too many feelings were rushing through her mind. She couldn't believe he was here now, at the Palace to watch over them and helping her raising her son. Their son, she thought with a tender smile on her face. She was not used to say that, «their son» but she liked the sound of it in her head. They may never acknowledge that in public but she was free in her mind and that sole thought made her peaceful and confident. He was here now and everything would be ok.  
It was such a joy to see him in the Palace, to cross his path every day. She was trying her best to look normal but inside, every time she was looking at him, her heart was rushing to the point of bursting. Warmth was pouring inside her stomach each time he was staring at her with his piercing dark brown eyes. She felt she could faint just at the sight of him. It was like he could read right through her.  
When he was unable to look away from her, like that, she felt strong and beautiful.... and loved. It was like being in the Convent all over again.

She thought how, for all these years, he was the only one who had truly known her... well, alongside Constance of course but it was not the same. He had been the first one to see right away how lonely and frustrated she was with the late King. How she felt transparent at his side, all these years.  
But Aramis was also the only one who had loved her so intensely and passionately during that night.  
It had never been like that with Louis, never at all, but Aramis..... the thought of his strong embrace gave her butterflies in her stomach again. She could see everything in her mind like it happened yesterday. His hesitant way of kissing her at first, so much that he could barely dare to touch her; then the passion he showed once his barriers fell apart. She could still feel it all.

  
His kisses so soft and his strong arms around her. His hands so expertly undressing her. His moves, confident but respectful at the same time. The truth is that, in his arms, she had felt like a virgin again. Not that she knew much on that matter, Louis and her were definitely no used to intimacy.  
But he sure knew a lot and it opened her eyes on everything about love.  
Physically of course, but also emotionally. She had never felt as protected than on that night. Despite all the dangers that were surrounding them, she actually could find enough peace of mind to sleep in his arms, oblivious to the very chance that it may have been her last day on earth. At least she would have died happy and blessed...  
It was the one and only night in her life that she had felt truly content. It had never happened again. Not even now that she was a widow and he was in the Palace. She knew that Aramis was too much a gentleman to interfere with her grieving time.

But today she had decided her grief was over. And she would never forget that kiss they had in the garden this afternoon. It was like all of her dreams coming to life. She had felt so weak in her legs after that she could barely walk without supporting herself on the wall.  
She was deep in her thoughts, brushing absently her loosing hair when she was put out of her reveries by the slightest knock from her anti-chamber.  
Surprised she thought her maid wanted to tell her something about the Dauphin. She went to the door and opened it.

All of a sudden she froze. It was him, as gorgeous as ever, in his white cotton shirt, his dark curls messily encircling his perfect face. And his eyes... his ardent eyes that burnt her so deep inside each time, every time.  
“I hope I am not disturbing you your Majesty” he simply murmured “ I … no one has seen me I swear. I can't stop thinking about what happened today and I wanted to be sure you didn't think less of me for taking advantage...”  
“You didn't take advantage of anyone, Aramis”, she barged in. She was smiling at him, softly and tenderly and she knew she couldn't prevent what would happen next. She'd never want to prevent it in fact. She touched his hand, in the slightest movement and simply opened her door a little wider. She saw the delight and hesitation mixed in his eyes. But he just smiled back at her and walked in, closing the door behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : this chapter is more explicit than the others, if you're not into that, better not read it . It's sex and fluff basically ;)

The three candles shone a subtle and warm light in Anne's bedroom. They were both facing each other just inches apart. His look was so intense Anne could barely take her eyes away from him, not that she wanted to. She had trouble to breath and her heart was throbbing in her chest. No words were said, as they didn't need any to understand what they were both thinking. It's been years that they were dreaming of this moment.

She approached him and just held his hand in hers, then after a few seconds started to let her hand go along his sleeve.  
The touch was electric and she looked at him, eagerly asking for more. All she could see in his eyes was her, and the desire that was burning his entire body.

Her hand was around his neck now, gently stroking his hair and in a deep breath she pushed his head just a little closer to her. It was all he needed to kiss her. No hesitation, no reluctance this time, just pure attraction. He kissed her fully, and it was like her legs were failing her.  
She pulled his hair and kissed him back, she could feel his arms around her waist caressing her all over, like he wanted to touch every part of her body at once.  
It has been so long for both of them, even more for him with his time spent at the monastery. She started to unlace his shirt and to pull it out of his pants. She couldn't help but sigh at the touch of his skin underneath. He jumped a little at her contact and stopped the kiss, staring at her, short of breath. He took her hands in his and walked her to her bed.

Here she was, standing up facing him. She could barely breathe and shyly looked down at his hands that were undoing the lace that kept her gown on. He opened it just a little, and he was so intensely looking at her that she was blushing. He put his hand on her waist, not able to look away from her body. She was shivering at his touch and breathed heavily when he slowly let the gown fall on the floor.  
The Queen in her would have been startled and shy but with him, at that moment, she was Anne, and only Anne; like she had always been every time he was around . She was naked body and soul He sat on the bed and took her closer, then gently start to kiss her belly. She took his head in her hands desperate for his mouth to stay on her skin. She could feel his warm breath and it gave her goosebumps.

  
She said softly : “Stand up Aramis” and his lips started to run up her body never breaking the touch... like if he was reading her mind. He stood up, kissing playfully her neck then her cheek and back to her lips again.

She forced herself to go away from him and looked at his eyes. He was staring at her and without breaking eye contact, she took his shirt away from him. He didn't flinch and kept looking at her, fire burning in his eyes. She let her hands go over his chest lower and lower until she reaches his pants. She couldn't help but take a glance at his perfect torso and abs. He was so gorgeous she couldn't believe her eyes. He stood by her side, patient but definitely wanting more and expectant. She started unbuttoning his pants slowly, all flushed, and put her hand underneath the fabric. He let a big breath coming out of his mouth and sighed more loudly this time. He wanted her so bad, and she was delighted to feel him so hard against her hand.  
He took her chin in his hands and kissed her stronger this time. She let herself go completely and barely noticed that his pants and boots were on the floor too, and that he had laid her down on the bed.

  
It felt so good to feel his warm skin against hers, to let herself go to the rush of emotions and sensations she was feeling when she was under his touch. Their bodies were unable to part, his hand were caressing and pressing every inch of her, making her moan and short breath. She rolled under him and opened her legs, inviting him to go further in his exploration. It's been too long for both of them to delay it any longer. In a single move he went inside her and that single movement made them moan at the same time.  
She was feeling whole again, like a part of her had been missing all this time. She put her legs around his waist, frantically clenching her arms around his broad shoulders. He started moving inside her, slow at first then going faster and further. She was kissing him when he stopped just for a second and put his mouth close to her ear. He was still moving and she was close to losing herself in his embrace.

  
“You are mine” he whispered in a breath, “you are mine Anne, and I am yours …. Always”  
They were one body now, one soul united in a single time and place. When they both came, it was like a hurricane rolling all over their bodies, and left them panting and sweating.  
She could feel his face buried in her neck, finally at peace and she started touching his hair, so full and soft under her fingers. She approached her lips next to him and started murmering :  
“I love you Aramis, I've been loving you since the very first moment you have saved me at the Chatelet”  
He raised his head silently, pure joy in his eyes. She smiled at him a little.  
“I love you Aramis” she whispered again “Always”.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that time in"Emilie" when Aramis says : "We made a promise to each other" and the queen answers "A queen is allowed to break her promises" ?  
> This is the story  
> Flashback during the Knight takes Queen night ;)  
> Still spoilery at the end, so don't read if you haven't seen season 3 yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of my story . Hope you liked it ;)  
> Another fanfic taking place some time after this one is in preparation !  
> Thanks for all the nice comments and feedbacks :)

Aramis and Anne were lying in each other's arms, breathing calmly. She was absently playing with some hair on his chest, her head on his shoulder; while he was tenderly rubbing her back. He would have to leave before dawn though, to be sure no one saw him but he didn't want to think about that... not yet anyway ... He was just enjoying the moment.  
He could smell the delicate perfume of her hair, loose around her face, and felt her heartbeat next to his.  
Her skin was so soft under his palms, he sighed at the thought of how much he missed her during all those years.

He remembered that night on the Convent again. They were lying, a lot like this, feeling tired, but happy, or at least as much as you can be when you hear someone's hammer tunneling or doing God knows what to end your life.  
“You know we can never do that again Anne”  
“I know you are right but surely there is some secret passage in that castle that we may be able to use …. Something, anything”, she said at the verge of crying.  
Aramis dried the tears away from her eyes.  
“Don't cry, please this night is all about happiness, and I don't want you to be sad.” He paused “ I don't want you to be sad ever again  
“I wish there was a way for us to meet again but I know, of course I know, that you are right. But I wonder if you have any idea of how difficult this is for me to restrain myself when you are close to me. I can't help myself but touch you. It was like that before we did.... well all this.... How can I not touch you again?” she looked at him, almost begging.

He sighed. The truth was that he was thinking the same. This night had been so very special and not only for her. He felt so close to her than he should. She was like the moon that brightened the darker night, he was just a poor soldier that shouldn't have the privilege to be next to her. He stared at her, silent for once.  
“I am almost wishing that this is my last night on Earth you know, it would be easier for me...”  
“Don't say that, I would never let anyone harm you in any way. I will always be protecting you Anne. No matter what I will give my life for you if I have to. I swear to you we will be back at the Palace very soon and that you will be back to normal life in a few hours.” he tried to smile tentatively  
She paused then answered with so much sadness in her eyes that it hurt him :  
“I've only feel normal in this moment Aramis. The way you've looked at me, the way you've touched me tonight...” she blushed a little” the way you've kissed me... It was the first time I have felt so.... alive” She was smiling now, just faintly.  
“The things I've felt in my own body, it was just amazing... like I knew nothing before you've showed me. You must feel I am a fool”  
“No.” He just said, staring at her eyes.  
“I am not used to this passion and sensations. I am quite ignorant, when it concerns the bedroom's affairs.” She was all flushed now.  
He took her head in his head and kissed her lips.  
“ I am not going to lie to you Anne, you know I have, let's say, experience, in that matter. But tonight with you, was like no other. I felt you were a part of my soul …”  
“I felt whole when you were inside me. Like a piece of me have been missing all that years. Does that make sense to you Aramis?”  
“Very much so. Cause I felt the same with you. But you know that it can't happen again, it is way too dangerous for us, for you. I would never forgive myself if something happens to you because of me. I promise that after this night I will not approach you again. That I will fulfill my duty as your Musketeer and you will have nothing to fear as I will never let anyone harm you. I swear that, no matter how much I am longing for your lips to kiss me or my arms to embrace you, I will keep my distance and keep my feelings for you inside without acting on my thoughts.”  
Tears were pouring from her eyes but she managed to smile.  
“My beloved, brave Aramis, I swear I will do the same. But know that deep down, my heart and soul will be aching to be with you again, every hour of every day. I wish I could stay in your arms for ever and that time could freeze on that moment earlier cause it was absolutely perfect.”

He had taken her in his arms again and kissed her tears away that night.

His heart rushed suddenly. Now he could always be with her. He would be the man he wanted to be for her since that night. He swore in his head that he would never fail her. She meant the world to him, her... and their son. They were his life now and he couldn't have wished for a happier one.


End file.
